1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to detection of objects using radar, and more particularly to a system and method for detecting man-made objects above ground or below ground.
2. Description of Related Art
Improvised explosive devices (IEDs) are a threat to troops and may be buried underground or located just above ground, e.g., hidden in shrubbery. These man-made devices may contain metal parts or have other characteristics that cause them to reflect radar signals in a recognizable manner. Identifying such devices may be useful for counteracting any threats they may pose. However, the radar returns from such objects may be cluttered and susceptible to receiver noise, especially when using techniques to sharpen images formed from the returns. Separating signatures of true objects from false alarms caused by noise and clutter may be a difficult problem. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for detecting man-made objects above ground or below ground that is robust in the presence of receiver noise.